


Voltron Rewrite

by AnimeTros, sky_the_puff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeTros/pseuds/AnimeTros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_the_puff/pseuds/sky_the_puff
Summary: As of right now this is a work in progress, and no real chapters have been uploaded yet. (This section will be removed and replaced once the first chapter has been posted)





	Voltron Rewrite

This is filler for now. The real work will be coming out soon!


End file.
